


friends and lovers and clueless clowns

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 'dick, zatanna ; Halloween shenanigans'</p>
            </blockquote>





	friends and lovers and clueless clowns

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr ask box fic that I felt like uploading onto here. Takes place a year after the end of Season One... Let's just pretend that at one point or another, Zatanna learned Dick and Bruce's identities.

_"Hey, you're not afraid of clowns or anything, are you?"_

"I could be, just to make it harder for you to decide on a costume," Zatanna replied, tapping a pen on her notebook.

_"Graaahh... You can't even give me a hint?"_

"Richard Grayson, of the two people on this phone, which one is the protege of the world's greatest detective?" she asked, spinning around in her chair, her index finger pointing up in the air.

Her question was met with silence. She stopped spinning and tapped her finger on her phone.

 " **You.** Meaning, **you** should be able to figure out my costume without a hint. There's only a few days left 'til the Happy Harbor Halloween Party, so chop chop."

_"... It's tricky when it comes to you."_

"Mmm... Isn't everything?"

And with that, Zatanna ended their call, smiling slyly to herself.

\------

"You seriously went with the clown costume?"

Dick turned around to see Zatanna, wearing a simple orange t-shirt and black shorts. He pulled the large red nose off his face and frowned. She pressed her lips together in an attempt to keep herself from laughing. She knew full well that his face was turning pink behind the bright red circles painted on his cheeks.

"It was the only creative option I had left, since you never gave me a hint. And what are you supposed to be?" he asked, eyeing her casual state of dress.

She grinned and lifted her hands above her head, saying, " _Egnahc sehtolc otni etarip emutsoc."_

Once the smoke cleared, Zatanna was dressed in a pirate costume consisting of a puffy cream-colored blouse and black pants that were tucked into slouchy dark brown boots. Wrapped around her hips was a dark red scarf, a matching one covering her head. She had an eyepatch over her right eye.

"What do you think? Eyepatch or no eyepatch?" she asked, lifting said item up and down over her eye.

"Umm. I... Yeah."

"Congratulations, Miss Zatanna. You've rendered him speechless," a voice called out.

She turned around to see Alfred walking down the stairs.

"It's a skill I've sharpened over time," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Dick recovered, clearing his throat before asking, "Did Bruce and Diana already take off?"

"Of course. Master Bruce informed me that they would return home if their patrol ended early," the older man replied.

"And it probably won't. Gotham's horrible when it comes to Halloween," he muttered.

Zatanna frowned at that, taking note of the thinly veiled worry in Dick's eyes.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, saying, "We don't _have_ to go to the party, you know."

"But _you_ want to go, don't you? So we're going," he said, dropping his hand over hers.

She blew air through her lips, saying, "It's a high school Halloween party. Besides, my last couple of Halloweens have ended with me being attacked, shot at, and all other manner of non-Halloween type activity. Who am I to break tradition?"

He grinned at her and then looked up at Alfred, who merely smiled at the two of them before leaving them to their business.

"Horror movie marathon when we come back?" Dick called out.

"Perhaps. Do be careful, Master Dick, Miss Zatanna."

"Sure thing," she said, smiling up at him.

The foyer was silent for a few seconds before Zatanna sighed and turned to Dick.

"Should I wait for you to go change?"

"Well, can't you just... You know..."

"Say it backwards?"

"If you want."

"You would have me take advantage of my magical abilities to change your clothes?" she asked, feigning a scandalized tone of voice.

"Says the girl who did just that to change into a pirate costume."

She laughed and moved her lips to his ear, whispering,  _"Egnahc sehtolc otni ruo smrofinu."_ _  
_

Dick looked down to see the familiar red and black of his Robin uniform. He peeled off his mask and turned to smile at Zatanna, looking at her from the corner of his eye. She had placed her chin on his shoulder, white gloved hands resting under it.

She quickly pecked him on the cheek before walking off, saying, "Dibs on driving the Batmobile."

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Sovereign Light Cafe" by Keane


End file.
